Yukine Nagato
Yuki Nagato (長門雪, Nagato Yuki), or better known as "Niles" is a spiritually-aware human living in Cross City. He is the Thirteenth incarnation of the Shinigami Captain known as Yue Nisshōkirite and he has adopted both the mantle of the title of N as well as the legacy of the fallen warrior. During his training within the hallowed halls of the Kawahiru Dojang, he was able to awaken his true Jinki power as well as start the process of binding with an Asauchi, something that is unseen with traditional Quincy. Appearance Personality History Synopsis Equipment *'White Blood' (白血, "Shirochi"): This is used in order to open his special Kurokaimon, in order to travel from any point in the material world or spiritual world and link them to his personal domain within the Cascade of Medusa. He is able to bestow this onto anyone he so chooses. It was passed to Yuki by Yue's spirit. *'Kurokaimon' (黒界門, "dark world gate") is a type of used by Yue and Jio to travel from the Medusa Cascade using their White Blood. It was passed to Yuki by Yue's spirit. *'Wings of Hades': A mysterious artifact that allows for Yue to sprout wings similar to those owned by Tenshi. While in this state he states he is an "Archangel", rather than a Shinigami. It was passed to Yuki by Yue's spirit. Power and Abilities *'Vast Spiritual Power': Due to his creation, Yuki has a large well of spiritual energy to tap into. It is unique however that its feel is completely unlike that of a quincy, and is closer to that of a Shinigami. Despite his Quincy birth, he retains traces of Yue's reiatsu as well as the reiatsu of his other 11 lives. This spiritual pressure is considered to be far more than he should possess and his mother even noted on its composition, saying he isn't natural. He has noted that the feel of his own spiritual energy is quite fascinating and that as a Jinki Fragment it is only natural for him to have such an energy. *'Vast Intellect': Due to his Jinki power he is incredibly intelligent as evident as he is currently the youngest student at Cross Prep's Senior Class. His intellect is so great that at times Urahara has been known to have to check whom he is speaking to as even he sees his great knowledge. *'Hirenkyaku User': *'Blut': :*'Blut Vene': *' ': Yuki as a Quincy primarily absorbs spiritual energy from the atmosphere, and combines it with his own spiritual energy to form weapons. He has an easier time collecting this energy in environments with higher concentrations of spiritual particles, such as the area around his shrine or by leeching it from Shinigami or other spiritually aware beings. To him, there is no difference between spiritual particles and spiritual energy as a source of power. *'Spiritual Awareness': Being a Quincy he is able to interact with and as well as the dreaded . *'Ransōtengai' (乱装天傀; lit. "heavenly wild puppet suit", "disheveled paradise puppet" in the Viz translation) is the name of his technique that allows him to hold his body together and fight even when paralyzed. By manipulating the reishi of the air, he creates spirit strings to control his body like a puppet. *'Hirenkyaku' (飛廉脚; lit: "Flying Screen Step/God Step", Viz: "Flying Bamboo-Blind Leg") is his most used technique in order to move from place to place. Spirit Weapon Tetsujin (哲人, sage): The second Spirit Weapon created by Yuki are a pair of gauntlets, which are gold in color. *'Heilig Pfeil': Jinki Fragment Mode Yuki's Jinki Fragment is named Understanding (粋, iki). It represents the human desire to want to know everything to be known about anything. It was transferred to him by his former life, the previous owner Yue Nisshōkirite and behaves differently for him than it did for Yue or even Sayaka. *'Ultimate Construction' (究極結構, kyūkyokukekkō): *'World Stream View' (輿地川意見, yochikawaiken): Tassei: Arishiho (在りし歩, past step): Using his Jinki of understanding, Yuki is able to tap into his past, gaining the wisdom of his past lives, granting him abilities utilized by them in life. *'Power of the Kings': Zanpakutō *'Shikai': Unknown *'Bankai': Not Yet Achieved Trivia *His name was borrowed from the character of the same name in the Anime/Manga series the Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya. This was done because of the authors favor of said character. *In at six of his former lives, he has been a member of one of the three great families of Asadal. This is shown in his lives of Nisshō Asakura & Atem Asakura, Nisshō Kurosaki & Sū Kurosaki, as well as Nisshō Kawahiru & Yue Kawahiru. Reference Category:Quincy Category:Male Category:Human